


Seasick

by 1JettaPug



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, Illnesses, M/M, Ocean, Seasickness, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sickfic, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 04:27:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8830414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1JettaPug/pseuds/1JettaPug
Summary: Junkrat had never once been on a ship before in his life. A little fishing boat that he and Roadie used once or twice, sure, but he was trapped on an actual ocean bound ship. The only reason he was on a ship was because Roadhog suggested it, saying something along the lines of "airline security".
Reluctantly, he agreed with him. Roadhog said he wouldn't even get wet, but he had a whole other problem to deal with.
“Uurp... Oh, god...! Hoggy, I think I lost me tuna sandwich...”





	

Junkrat had never once been on a ship before in his life. A little fishing boat that he and Roadie used once or twice, sure, but he was trapped on an actual ocean bound ship. The only reason he was on a ship was because Roadhog suggested it, saying something along the lines of "airline security".

Reluctantly, he agreed with him. Roadhog said he wouldn't even get wet, but he had a whole other problem to deal with.

“Uurp... Oh, god...! Hoggy, I think I lost me tuna sandwich...”

Roadhog rubbed his back as Junkrat had another wave of nausea hit him. He knuckles were stark white, gripping the side railing with all of their strength. Junkrat placed his real hand over his churning stomach and tried to keep his gaze fixed on the horizon. Roadhog told him that fresh air and watching the sea line was supposed to help with seasickness. It wasn't helping him at all.

“Fuckin' hate this," Rat complained, loudly. He hated how weak he looked, keeling over the side of a ship and vomiting his guts out. "I swear- Oohh... fuck-" His muscles tensed up, and he turned green in the face. It felt like his organs were twisting so tight that they were going to split him in half. He emptied the remaining contents of his stomach, and Roadhog sighed as he continued rubbing his back gently. 

It was almost an hour before the nausea finally passed, leaving Junkrat dizzy and weak. He slowly lowered his forehead against the rail and ran his metal hand through his burnt hair. At least he had the feeling of Roadhog’s warm hand against his back. Yeah, he thought, that helped a lot.

Junkrat was about to say something to him, but his stomach cramped up again. His hand flew to his mouth, but there was no stopping the partially digested lunch from expelling itself from him. Another twenty minutes flew by, and Junkrat all but collapsed on the railing. His poor stomach was still grumbling, and he was so dizzy that he was seeing two Roadhogs.

“C'mon, Rat. We should get you below deck.”

Junkrat was far too weak to protest before Roadhog picked him up bridal style. He pulled him up and said, “Just rest for now." Rat nodded weakly in response, his head lolling against his broad chest. "I'll make you some tea."

"Boba?"

"Yes," Roadhog nodded.

"Yay," Junkrat muttered drowsily, closing his eyes and sighing.


End file.
